The invention relates to a cockpit provided for installation in a motor vehicle between two A-pillars, with electronic components which are arranged therein and emit heat, and with a crossmember extending essentially over the entire length of the cockpit.
Cockpits of this type are frequently used in current motor vehicles and have electronic devices, such as, for example, a display panel, radio, navigation unit and other electronic components, and are known from practice. It is likewise known to arrange a central illumination device with an electronically controlled light source in the cockpit. The electronic devices have a multiplicity of electronic components and are arranged within the cockpit. During operation, the electronic components generate heat which has to be removed from the cockpit in an elaborate manner which increases the cost. In the case of the cockpits known from practice, the electronic components have heat sinks and fans which are intended to conduct away the heat. Furthermore, it is known to arrange the electronic components in the region of ventilation, which is present in any case for the interior of the motor vehicle.
Disadvantages of the known cockpits include the fact that the conducting away of the generated heat exclusively via heat sinks fastened on the electronic components is simply inadequate and that a fan for assisting the removal of heat from the electronic components causes annoying noises.